Star Wars Episode VI: The Ghost of Tatooine
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) enters his sixth year at the Jedi Temple, while Lord Sidious (Ian McDiarmid) prepares his followers for a battle intended to kill Luke and eradicate all non-human Force users.


**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. ****Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker (age 16), sixth year**

**Ron Weasley - Han Solo (age 16), sixth year**

**Hermione Granger - Leia Organa (age 17), sixth year**

**Ginny Weasley - Mara (Jade) Solo (age 15), fifth year**

******Neville Longbottom - Wedge Antilles (age 16), sixth year**

******Luna Lovegood - Qwi Xux (age 15), fifth year**

**Fred Weasley - Jacen Solo (age 18), entrepreneur and member of the Jedi Order**

**George Weasley - Ben (Skywalker) Solo (age 18), entrepreneur and member of the Jedi Order**

**Percy Weasley - (See) Threepio Solo (age 20), aide to Borsk Fey'lya**

**Bill Weasley - Kyle (Katarn) Solo (age 26), banker and member of the Jedi Order**

******************Fleur Delacour - Jan Ors (age 19), member of the Jedi Order**

**Molly Prewett Weasley - Jaina Solo (age 50), member of the Jedi Order**

******Arthur Weasley - Jonash Solo (age 50), Head of Confiscation Authority and member of the Jedi Order**

**********Albus Dumbledore - Yoda (age 115), Grand Master and leader of the Jedi Order**

******Amelia Bones - Booster Terrik (deceased), former Head of the Justice Council**

******Prime Minister - Seti Ashgad (age 45), Head of State of the mundane community**

**Draco Malfoy - Galen Marek (age 16), sixth year and undercover Sith agent**

**************Narcissa Malfoy - Mallie Marek (age 42), matriarch of the House of Marek and ally of the Sith**

******Nymphadora Tonks - Noorian Tahl (age 22), Stormtrooper and member of the Jedi Order**

******Kingsley Shacklebolt - Kam Solusar (age 46), Stormtrooper, member of the Jedi Order, and head of Voss Parck's security**

******Herbert Chorley - Beldorion (age 39), second-in-command to Voss Parck**

**********************Rufus Scrimgeour - Borsk Fey'lya (age 46), Supreme Chancellor**

**Minerva McGonagall - Mon Mothma (age 75), Master of Jedi Sorcery and member of the Jedi Order**

**Filius Flitwick - Sio Bibble (age 75), Master of the Force**

**Severus "Half-Blood Prince" Snape - Darth "Ghost of Tatooine" Vader (age 35), Master of Defense Against the Dark Side of the Force and undercover Jedi agent in the Sith Order**

**********Emmeline Vance - Shada D'ukal (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle - Lord Sidious/Cozinga Palpatine (age 69), Dark Lord of the Sith**

******Yaxley - Kueller (age 37), Sith Lord**

**Dolores Umbridge - Natasi Daala (age 65), Vice Chancellor **

**Sirius Black - Obi-Wan Kenobi (deceased), member of the Jedi Order (mention only)**

**Remus Lupin - Qui-Gon Jinn (age 36), member of the Jedi Order and undercover Jedi agent among the Mandalorians**

**********Dobby - Jar Jar Binks (age 31), ally of Yoda's Rebellion**

******************Amycus Carrow - Cronal Brie (age 46), Sith Lord**

******************Alecto Carrow - Lumiya Brie (age 46), Sith Lord**

**Rubeus Hagrid - Chewbacca (age 66), Master of Animal Friendship and member of the Jedi Order**

**Fenrir Greyback - Boba Fett (age 58), werewolf and head of the Mandalorians**

**Grawp - Jabba (age 61), half-brother of Chewbacca**

**Argus Filch - Jurokk (age 59), caretaker**

**Horace Slughorn - Jorj Car'das (age 86), Master of Potions and head of Car'das**

**Dirk Cresswell - Nawara Ven (age 36), member of the InterGalactic Banking Clan**

**Barnabas Cuffe - Den Dhur (age 46), editor of the HoloNet**

**********Ambrosius Flume - Dexter Jettster (age 69), proprietor of Dex's Donuts**

**Colin Creevey - Dak Ralter (age 15), fifth year**

**Dennis Creevey - Cole (Fardreamer) Ralter (age 13), third year**

**Hedwig - Artoo Detoo (age 16), astromech owl**

**Kreacher - Rugor Nass (age 101), slave to Luke Skywalker**

**Gwenog Jones - Sinewy Ana Blue (age 36), professional smashball player**

**Verity - Gaeriel Captison (age 18), employee at the Solo Twins**

**Katie Bell - Tahiri Veila (age 17), seventh year**

**********Borgin - Seb Arkos (age 49), black market dealer**

******Cho Chang - Callista Ming (age 17), seventh year**

**Arnold - Jade's Fire (age unknown), mouse droid**

**Phineas Nigellus Black - Thrackan Sal-Solo Kenobi (deceased), former Grand Master and reluctant ally of the Jedi**

**Romilda Vane - Salla Zend (age 14), fourth year**

**Cormac McLaggen - Jagged Fel (age 17), seventh year**

**Marcus Belby - Raynar Thul (age 17), seventh year**

**Damocles - Tyko Thul (age 47), potioneer and uncle of Raynar Thul (mention only)**

**Mr. Belby - Bornan Thul (age 45), father of Raynar Thul (mention only)**

**Tiberius - Soontir Fel (age 39), uncle of Jagged Fel (mention only)**

**Bertie Higgs - Lorana Jinzler (age 39), friend of Soontir Fel and Borsk Fey'lya**

**Rolanda Hooch - Garven Dreis (age 62), coach**

**Blaise Zabini - Nikkos Tyris (age 16), sixth year**

**Vernon Dursley - Owen Lars (age 47), uncle to Luke Skywalker**

**Petunia Dursley - Beru Lars (age 47), aunt to Luke Skywalker**

**Dudley Dursley - Jek Porkins Lars (age 16), cousin to Luke Skywalker**

**********Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew - Nute "Viceroy" Gunray (age 37), Sith servant**

**Proudfoot - Daric LaRone (age 34), Stormtrooper**

**Savage - Korlo Brightwater (age 34), Stormtrooper**

**Libatius Borage - Sorzus Syn (deceased), author (mention only)**

**Hector Dagworth-Granger - Jeren Nolus-Organa (deceased), potioneer (mention only)**

**Abraxas Malfoy - Kento Marek (deceased), grandfather of Galen Marek (mention only)**

**Vincent Crabbe - Cornelius Evazon (age 16), sixth year**

**Gregory Goyle - Ponda Baba (age 16), sixth year**

**Pansy Parkinson - Asajj Ventress (age 16), sixth year**

**Seamus Finnagan - Nien Nunb (age 16), sixth year**

**Dean Thomas - Lando Calrissian (age 16), sixth year**

**Poppy Pomfrey - Vokara Che (age 50), nurse**

**Parvati Patil - Winter Retrac (age 16), sixth year**

**Lavender Brown - Bria Tharen (age 16), sixth year**

**Padma Patil - Sheltay Retrac (age 16), sixth year**

**Godric Gryffindor - Revan (deceased), founder**

**Salazar Slytherin - Exar Kun (deceased), founder**

**Rowena Ravenclaw - Bastila Shan (deceased), founder**

**Helga Hufflepuff - Meetra Surik/Jedi Exile (deceased), founder**

**Cuthbert Binns - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), Master of Galactic History**

**Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington - Canderous Ordo (deceased), spirit of House Revan**

**Bloody Baron - Jace Malcom (deceased), spirit of House Kun**

**Fat Friar - Mission Vau (deceased), spirit of House Surik**

**Helena Ravenclaw - Satele Shan (deceased), spirit of House Shan**

**Peeves - PROXY (amortal), holodroid**

**Rosmerta - Ackmena (age 46), bartender and brainwashed ally of the Sith**

**Fang - Drang (age unknown), vornskr**

******************Pigwidgeon - Whistler (age unknown), astromech owl**

**Regulus Black - Owen Kenobi (deceased), former Sith Lord (mention only)**

**Bob Ogden - Ylenic It'kla (deceased), Republic agent**

**Septima Vector - Sifo-Dyas (age 37), Master of Precognition**

******Giant Squid - Colo Claw Fish**

**Marvolo Gaunt - (Darth) Bane Dessel (deceased), grandfather of Lord Sidious**

**Morfin Gaunt - (Darth) Tenebrous Dessel (deceased), uncle of Lord Sidious**

**Merope Gaunt - (Darth) Zannah Dessel (deceased), mother of Lord Sidious**

**Cornelius Fudge - Finis Valorum (age 50), advisor to Borsk Fey'lya**

******Demelza Robins - Daesha Racor (age 16), sixth year**

******Jimmy Peakes - Valin Horn (age 13), third year**

******Ritchie Coote - Seff Hellin (age 13), third year**

**Crookshanks - Anji (age unknown), nexu**

**Hermes - M-TD (age 18), translator owl**

**Stan Shunpike - Kyp Durron (age 20), prisoner in Kessel (mention only)**

**Lucius Malfoy - Dooku Marek (age 44), prisoner in Kessel (mention only)**

******Leanne - Lusa (age 17), seventh year**

**Irma Pince - Jocasta Nu (age 84), archivist**

**Aurora Sinistra - Tionne Solusar (age 46), Master of Astronomy**

**Caractacus Burke - Zekka Thyne (deceased), black market dealer**

**Buckbeak/Witherwings - Boga/Dragonmount (age unknown), varactyl**

**Ernie McMillan - Corran Horn (age 16), sixth year**

**Hannah Abbot - Iella Wessiri (age 16), sixth year**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley - Ooryl Qrygg (age 16), sixth year**

**Arabella Figg - Ferus Olin (age 44), member of the Jedi Order**

**********Alastor Moody - Garm Bel Iblis (age 115), member of the Jedi Order**

**Susan Bones - Mirax Terrik (age 16), sixth year**

**Pomona Sprout - Yaddle (age 73), Master of the Living Force**

**Mafalda Goshawk - Mander Zuma (age 54), author (mention only)**

**Sybill Trelawney - Roan Shryne (age 35), Master of Divination**

**James Potter - Anakin Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order (mention only)**

**Lily Evans Potter - Padme Amidala Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order (mention only)**

******Firenze - Wicket (age 25), Master of Divination**

**********Bane - Logray (age 50), Ewok**

**********Ronan - Teebo (age 28), Ewok**

******Magorian - Chirpa (age 57), Chief Ewok**

******Mrs. Cole - Mrs. (Darth) Cognus (deceased), caregiver of Cosinga Palpatine**

******Muriel - Threkin Horm (age 106), great-uncle of Han Solo (mention only)**

******Vaisey - Ky Narec (age 15), fifth year**

******Urquhart - Zekk (age 17), seventh year**

******Harper - Sariss (age 15), fifth year**

******Eldred Worple - Ebenn Q3 Baobab (age 56), author**

******Sanguini - Dannik Jerriko (age 1,010), Anzati**

******Gawain Robards - Traest Kre'fey (age 48), Stormtrooper Commander (mention only)**

******Fergus - Aril Nunb (age 21), cousin of Nien Nunb (mention only)**

******Galatea Merrythought - Mace Windu (deceased), Master of Defense Against the Dark Side of the Force (mention only)**

******Lestrange - Isard (deceased), former Sith Lord and father of Armand Isard**

******Avery - Doriana (deceased), former Sith Lord and father of Kinman Doriana**

******Golpalott - Skere Kaan (deceased), potioneer (mention only)**

******Wilkie Twycross - Kal Skirata (age 55), instructor**

******Cadwallader - Aves (age 15), fifth year**

******Hokey - Roos Tarpals (deceased), slave to the House of Marr**

******Hepzibah Smith - Visas Marr (deceased), collector and descendant of Meetra Surik**

******Rosier - Kycina Maul (deceased), former Sith Lord and mother of Darth Maul**

******Mulciber - Grievous (deceased), former Sith Lord and father of Grievous**

******Michael Corner - Zakarisz Ghent (age 16), sixth year**

******Zacharias Smith - Wurth Skidder (age 16), sixth year**

******Octavius Pepper - Chas Uliar (age 44), missing person**

******Montgomery - Pressor (age 5), werewolf victim**

******Bertram Aubrey - Bruck Chun (age 36), former classmate of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi**

******Thorfinn Rowle - Kar Vastor (age 47), Sith Lord**

******Jack Sloper - Kajin Savaros (age 17), seventh year**

**********Armando Dippet - Fae Coven (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Gibbon - Rukh (age 34), Sith Lord**

******Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank - Shaak Ti (age 52), Master of Animal Frienship**

******Aberforth Dumbledore - (Talon) Karrde Yoda (age 113), bartender**

******Everard - Genarra (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dilys Derwent - Cilghal (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dexter Fortescue - Ronhar Kim (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Bellatrix Lestrange - Ysanne Isard (age 45), Sith Lord**

**********Augusta Longbottom - Syal Antilles (age 72), grandmother to Wedge Antilles** (mention only)

**Mundungus Fletcher - Niles Ferrier (age 54), smuggler**

**Puddifoot - Hermione Bagwa (age 35), restaurant proprietor**

**Tobias Snape - Watto Vader (deceased), father of Darth Vader (mention only)**

**Eileen Prince - Shmi (of) Tatooine (deceased), mother of Darth Vader (mention only)**

**John Dawlish - Hiram Drayson (age 47), Jedi Knight**

**********Terry Boot - Shigar Konshi (age 16), sixth year**

******************Fawkes - Vergere (immortal), Fosh**

**********************Olympe Maxime - Mallatobuck (age 66), headmistress of Carida Academy**

**************************Rita Skeeter - Hallis Saper (age 45), journalist for the HoloNet**

******************************Ollivander - Ko Sai (age 72), wandmaker and prisoner of war**

******************************Madam Malkin - Shmi Skywalker (age 40), proprietor of Shmi Skywalker's**

**********************************Aragog - Poggle (deceased), Geonosian leader**

**************************************Myrtle - Tyro Caladian (deceased), spirit of the second floor girls' bathroom**

**********Igor Karkaroff - Brakiss (deceased), former headmaster of the Sith Academy and former Sith Lord**

**************Tom - Wuher (age 50), bartender**

******************Ernie Prang - Qorl (age 80), pilot of the _Lady Luck_**

******************************Murcus - Gial Ackbar (age 44), Admiral of Mon Calamari**

_**Locations**_**:**

**Hogwarts School - Jedi Temple (Room of Requirement - Jedi Praxeum)**

**The Burrow - Trader's Luck**

**Ottery St. Catchpole - Coronet, Corellia**

**Knockturn Alley - Nar Shaddaa (Borgin and Burkes - Arkos and Thyne's)**

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes - The Solo Twins**

**The Hog's Head - The Wild Karrde**

**The Three Broomsticks - Dex's Diner**

**Hogwarts Lake - Dac Ocean**

**Hogsmeade - CoCo Town**

**Honeydukes - Dex's Donuts**

**Forbidden Forest - Endor Moon**

**Surrey - Tatooine**

**Number 4, Privet Drive - Lars Homestead**

**Platform 9 3/4 - Docking Bay 94**

**King's Cross Station - Mos Eisley Spaceport**

**Quidditch Pitch - Smashball Field**

**London - Coruscant**

**Hogsmeade Station - Docking Bay 327**

**Hogwarts Express - Jedi Cruiser**

**Horcrux Cave - Mount Tantiss**

**Little Hangleton - Korriban (Gaunt Shack - Byss)**

**Wool's Orphanage - Theed, Naboo**

**Spinner's End - Mos Espa**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human**

**Goblin - Muun**

**Dementor - Tusken**

**Giant - Hutt**

**Half-Giant - Wookiee**

**Pygmy Puff - Mouse droid**

**Muggle - Mundane Beings**

**Wizard - Force user**

**Hippogriff - Varactyl**

**Thestral - Voxyn**

**Centaur - Ewok**

**Phoenix - Fosh**

**Veela - Zeltron**

**Vampire - Anzati**

**Metamorphmagus - Changeling**

**Boarhound - Vornskr**

**Kneazle - Nexu**

**House-elf - Gungan**

**Squib - Fallanassi**

**Owl - Droid**

**Ghost - Force spirit**

**Poltergeist - Holodroid**

_**Organization**_

**Gryffindor - Revan**

**Slytherin - Kun**

**Ravenclaw - Shan**

**Hufflepuff - Surik**

**Death Eater - Sith Order**

**Order of the Phoenix - Jedi Order**

**Ministry of Magic - Galactic Republic**

******Wizengamot - Galactic Senate**

******Dumbledore's Army - Yoda's Rebellion**

******Fenrir Greyback's gang - Mandalorians**

******Auror Office - Stormtrooper Corps**

******Slug Club - Car'das**

_**Other**_**:**

**Wizard's Chess - Dejarik**

**Quidditch - Smashball**

**Daily Prophet - HoloNet**

**The Quibbler - The SludgeNews**

**Auror - Stormtrooper**

**Horcrux - Clone**

**Bludgers - Dovin Basals**

**Quaffle - Grav-ball**

**Golden Snitch - Golden Globe**

**Apparition - Force Travel**

**Disarming Charm - Force Disarm**

**Killing Curse - Force Kill**

**Cruciatus Curse - Sith Lightning**

**Imperius Curse - Affect Mind**

**Summoning Charm - Force Pull**

**Stunning Spell - Force Stun**

**Patronus Charm - Force Aura**

**Reductor Curse - Force Destruction**

**Shield Charm - Force Defend**

**Impediment Charm - Force Slow**

**Banishing Charm - Force Push**

**Disillusionment Charm - Force Stealth**

**Alohamora - Ionize**

**Aguamenti - Force Whirlwind**

**Lumos - Force Light**


End file.
